


Intuitive

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Coversations, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Homoeroticism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Pining, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Maizono’s eyebrows raise at that. “You got a tattoo for a case?” She sits herself up, holding the blankets over her chest. (A silly gesture, considering that Kirigiri has seen her without them dozens of times by now, but Kirigiri has never been the judgemental type, and Maizono is modest on instinct.) “How important was it?”“Important enough.” Kirigiri tucks her shirt into her pants. “I don’t rank cases based on severity. I’ll do whatever it takes to get justice.”Well, Maizono knew that about Kirigiri already. It’s how they met, after all. This whole… meeting, business, didn’t start until years after Kirigiri solved the murder that brought them together in the first place. Maizono can’t help smiling at the memory.---Maizono asks Kirigiri about a couple tattoos.---Femslash February day twenty seven: Wings
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Intuitive

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty seven of femslash february! the prompt i used was "wings" and you can find a complete prompt list in the series description

Maizono watches from the pillows as Kirigiri slips out from under the covers, leaning down for her bra, where it was discarded the night before. Despite having spent a good amount of the night being active, Kirigiri’s hair is as pristine and shiny as ever, swept over her shoulder, her movements swift and methodical.

She’s always so very careful, so very precise. Everything has to be just so, with Kirigiri, right down to the gloves she wears on her hands, even during sex. It’s something that Maizono has always been a bit attracted to, since before they started seeing each other like this, during the night, a couple times every month, but that stands out to her now especially, as Kirigiri sweeps a curtain of pale lavender hair out of her way to clasp her bra.

Something that stands out to Maizono, also, are the large, identical tattoos on Kirigiri’s shoulder blades, of long, black wings, carefully inked from the tops of her shoulders right down to the bottom of her spine, rippling as she moves. Watching Kirigiri slowly start to get dressed, it’s almost like those wing tattoos of hers are moving, her shoulder blades shifting back and forth as she straightens herself back up, shaking her head a little bit. Maizono can’t identify the emotion in her chest, whether it’s yearning or fascination, and decides she doesn’t particularly care, waiting for Kirigiri to have risen and put her pants back on before she speaks.

“Why’d you get those tattoos?”

“The ones on my back?” Kirigiri asks. Her voice isn’t offended, merely inquisitive. She doesn’t spare Maizono so much as a glance as she leans down for her shirt.

“Do you have others?” Maizono tilts her head to the side. Kirigiri does look at her this time, her expression impassive, before shaking her head, eyes closing, and Maizono giggles. What a silly question. Kirigiri asks a lot more of those than you’d expect, though, from such an excellent detective. “Then yes, Kyoko, I mean the ones on your back. You don’t really strike me as the tattoo type, y’know?”

“Who would strike you as the tattoo type, Maizono-san?” Kirigiri asks. Ouch. But that’s the way things have always been between them, Maizono cheekily referring to Kirigiri by her given name, Kirigiri responding with her cool, smooth formality, so out of place in an environment like this, which should by all rights be more intimate. Sometimes, when Maizono is alone, and it’s late at night, she pretends Kirigiri is lying next to her, and imagines what her given name would sound like in Kirigiri’s voice.

That’s a question for later, though. “I’ll tell you, if you tell me about your wings,” she says, grinning. Kirigiri spares her an eye roll for her troubles, and Maizono gives another giggle, to which Kirigiri sighs, pulling her shirt over her head, tucking her hands under her hair and pulling it out from the neck.

“I’m not that interested,” she admits. “I was just being disagreeable.” She shakes her head. “I got them for a case. They don’t have a lot of meaning to me. Just a reminder of what I’ve had to do while going undercover.”

Maizono’s eyebrows raise at that. “You got a tattoo for a case?” She sits herself up, holding the blankets over her chest. (A silly gesture, considering that Kirigiri has seen her without them dozens of times by now, but Kirigiri has never been the judgemental type, and Maizono is modest on instinct.) “How important was it?”

“Important enough.” Kirigiri tucks her shirt into her pants. “I don’t rank cases based on severity. I’ll do whatever it takes to get justice.”

Well, Maizono knew  _ that  _ about Kirigiri already. It’s how they met, after all. This whole… meeting, business, didn’t start until years after Kirigiri solved the murder that brought them together in the first place. Maizono can’t help smiling at the memory.

Pale purple eyes flicker in her direction. “Stop that,” Kirigiri says flatly. “I know what you’re thinking about. It’s old news, by now.”

“Oh, the oldest,” Maizono agrees, nodding, giggling a little.

“Maizono-san,” Kirigiri frowns.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Maizono grins. She can’t help trying to get reactions out of Kirigiri. There’s something about her expression right now, mildly indignant, a small wrinkle in her nose, that’s just… addicting. Maybe because Kirigiri rarely emotes, even when they’re having sex, even in the worst and best of moments between the two of them. Her expression is always so cooly impassive, so distant. Maizono would do anything to get those small flashes of emotion from her.

…Well, almost anything. There are lines she wouldn’t cross. Of course there are.

Kirigiri is still frowning at her as she braids back her hair, lifting a ribbon from the nightstand and using it to tie off the hairdo. Maizono keeps up her smile, which isn’t difficult, making eye contact with Kirigiri like this. She’s so very, very pretty, especially with the dim light of morning shining on her face like that. Maizono wants to pull her in for a kiss. She won’t, because they don’t do that, kiss during the daylight, but… she’d like to, that’s all.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Kirigiri decides. She turns away, walking over to the chair at the side of the room, picking up her jacket and shaking out the wrinkles. “Trying to get a reaction out of me.”

“Is it working?” Maizono asks. She can’t help her smile widening, just as much as she can’t help her heart skipping beats when Kirigiri turns around again. Kirigiri isn’t the only person in this room who needs to be in control of everything. Maizono hates it when her emotions spiral out of her control, hates doing things that she didn’t deliberately plot out, hates unpredictability, hates messes, but…

Something about Kirigiri makes her want to colour outside the lines, a little bit. Be a bit more spontaneous.

It’s something that Maizono wants to feel more. All the time, even, constantly. If Kirigiri would ever let her.

“You know the answer to that,” Kirigiri says. She sighs as she turns away. “You’re smart.”

“Not as smart as you,” Maizono points out.

“Intuitive, then,” Kirigiri huffs. She pulls on her jacket. “You’ve always been able to get reactions out of me like nobody else, Maizono-san. You know that.”

“Call me Sayaka, then,” Maizono says, before she can stop herself, and Kirigiri looks back at her, eyes wide. Maizono’s own widen a little, her heart skipping another beat, and she swallows thickly. She could retract the statement, of course, but the air is charged, all of a sudden, her ears ringing. She doesn’t  _ want  _ to retract the statement. Doesn’t want to give Kirigiri an out.

Sue her.

“What’s stopping you?” Maizono adds, though she bites her lip, afterwards, wondering if that was too much, if Kirigiri is about to turn and leave and never come back. It wouldn’t be out of character.

…Instead, Kirigiri walks over, her socked feet padding against the carpet, and leans back over the bed, her braid falling over her shoulder, cupping Maizono’s face with one gloved hand. She smells like lavender, and like Maizono’s rose perfume, and her eyes, when they meet Maizono’s, are smoldering.

Her lips taste like mint toothpaste, and like Kirigiri herself, a taste that tempts Maizono to hook her arms around Kirigiri’s neck and pull her closer, to go further. She doesn’t. She closes her eyes, instead, and opens them when Kirigiri pulls away, her face flushed, heart racing.

Kirigiri’s own face is a bit red, but her gaze is intense, eyes half lidded. “Maybe I will,” she murmurs.

“Maybe,” Maizono repeats. Kirigiri’s lip quirks.

“If you wanted it that badly, Sayaka, you should have said so,” Kirigiri’s fingertips brush against Maizono’s jaw, and Maizono shivers slightly.

“I wasn’t sure you would indulge me,” Maizono admits. Her own lip curls, and she reaches up for the back of Kirigiri’s neck. “Do you have somewhere to be right now?”

“Yeah,” Kirigiri says. Plain. Simple. She follows it up immediately with, “But nowhere as important as here.”

And before long, Kirirgiri is back in Maizono’s arms, her head tucked into the crook between Maizono’s neck and shoulder, and Maizono is tracing her fingers over those tattoos, a warm pair of wings fluttering in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> kirizono has so much potential i've done a full 180 on this ship from how i used to feel, i'm fucking obsessed with this dynamic. it's about the low intelligence/high charisma and the high intelligence/low charisma


End file.
